smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Benny's Origins (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
"What's up, Ben-ster?" Bash replied. The others were all ears for what he had to say. "Well," Benny began, "You all are so concerned about my looks..." "Benny," Eska went over and put her hands on his shoulders, "You are perfect just for who you are! We are with you if you don't want to take off your hat." "It's just like Eska said," Spiro agreed, "Hat or no hat, you'll always be a Smurf!" "But..." Benny looked down, "That's the problem." "What?" Bash cocked his head, "The hat thing?" "No," Benny shook his head, "The fact that I'm a Smurf." "Well, aren't you?" Felipe asked him. Benny took a deep breath, then reached for the brim of his hat. He finally was persuaded, but when he took it off, the group gasped. "Where did his nose and ears go?!" Felipe looked at him. Benny Smurf turned out to have no visible nose or ears, plus a head full of jet black hair. The rest were really shocked, except for Eska, who was stunned by his appearance and enchanted by him. Benny sighed, "I was the offspring of interspecies marriage. M-My father was a Smurf, while my mother was a Nomad. They fell in love and...well...married and had me. I'm half Smurf-half nomad. I was ridiculed as a baby, so my mother gave me this hat so I would blend in with the Smurfs. I was so worried to take this off, since I'm so different. I was afraid you guys would think of me differently. I was afraid you guys would think of me as..." Benny started to tear up, "A monster." "Boi!" Eska immediately replied, then calmed down, "You are anything ''but ''a monster!" "Yea!" Spiro agreed, "I mean, look at me and Felipe! We're Smurfs with bunny ears! And no one's calling ''us ''monsters!" "But, weren't you guys born somewhere else?" Benny retorted. "Point is, we're all unique!" Bash helped him understand, "Benny, you especially are." Britze smiled, "Yea." Benny lightened up, "Really?" Eska smiled back, "Really. And by the way, you look really cute without your hat." Benny genuinely smiled at Eska. Eska realized what she said and stuttered, "I...I mean, that's what everyone says. You still look cute with your hat on, b-but....still...everyone thinks that...I think it, too! But...I'm with everyone...it's an iconic vote." Benny blushed, "I know what you mean, Eska." After seeing Benny's whole face flush up, Eska's did as well. Her glasses nearly fogged up again. Benny slid his hat back on his head, "You won't tell anyone, will you?" "Smurfette did ask me if I would tell her," Eska mentioned. "Are you going to tell her?" Spiro wondered. Eska threw her hands up, "Nnnnnope! I'd keep a secret for my cru...uh...friend!" Benny blushed again, "Now...about those corn dogs?" "Oh, uh, yea! Hehe!" Eska blushed back, as the six friends walked back to the Smurf Village, "Let's get some of those...uh..." "Corn dogs?" Benny finished for her. "Yea," Eska sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, "Corn dogs." The End Previous Category:Benny's Origins Chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story